Builderman
Builderman is an upcoming episodic series from Director Spideyrulz and co-creator IceTaurus using their production company Aurek Team Productions. It is based off of the basic idea behind the Bloxy Award winning trailer "Builderman" by Spideyrulz which is a Roblox parody of the real-life film Man of Steel. Plot David, a video game developer is a lonesome man with extraordinary abiltiies. He has spent most of his life attempting to find true purpose and meaning in a society that might fail to see the good in him. When an unprecedented evil threatens everything that David stands for, he is forced from hiding and into the spotlight as he attempts to save his world from the mayhem consuming it. Production On April 12th, 2013, Spideyrulz began production on his entry "Builderman" for the Official 2013 Roblox Film Festival. On April 27th, Spideyrulz announced that he had officially completed production on his entry and was ready to submit as soon as entries were allowed in. On May 3rd, Builderman (2013) Original Bloxy Trailer a Roblox parody video of the real-life film Man of Steel was entered into the Official 2013 Roblox Film Festival. On June 14th, it was announced via the official Roblox Blog that Builderman (2013) Original Bloxy Trailer had become a nominee in the Trailer category and could potentially win one of the first-ever Bloxy Awards. On June 25th, after much hinting production on an episodic series based on the award winning trailer was formally announced by Spideyrulz on his' YouTube channel. Sometime in June, Spideyrulz approached long-time friend IceTaurus and asked him to co-develop the series with him. IceTaurus' involvement was officially announced on July 6th, 2013. On July 13th, it was revealed at Chicago BloxCon 2013 that Builderman (2013) Original Bloxy Trailer had won the first ever Bloxy Award for Best Trailer and on July 17th, 2013the offical blog post with the list of winners from Chicago Bloxcon went live confirming the win. On July 24th, the first of several Update Logs was uploaded, announcing that there would be Voice Auditions for key roles in the series. The Audition process is still on-going and anyone is welcome to audition. On August 7th, the second Update Log went live showcasing the mostly-finished set for the main city that the series will take place in. It was also announced that if a viewer makes a name suggestion for the currently untitled city they will get a special credit in the opening and closing credits of each episode. This offer is still active and you can enter your suggestion by leaving a comment on the video. On August 23rd, the third Update Log went live, though smaller than usual it answers a few questions that had been asked a lot as well as reveals a new promotional poster for the series. On September 4th, the fourth Update Log was uploaded, featuring a new set for the series which is a complete HD remake of the classic Roblox place "Crossroads". Shortly after uploading this Update Log, Spideyrulz uploaded another video "Crossroads: Then and Now - A Quick Visual Comparison" which has caught the attention of a few different Roblox Admins. The set is playable here. On September 18, the fifth Update Log was uploaded, which showcased a new set and publicly announced Darkray6000's involvement in the project On October 17th, the sixth Update Log was uploaded, featuring a new unified look for the logs, as well as interviews from some of the current cast. The project is currently heavily into the filming stage. Cast N/A Reception Though the series is not out yet the Bloxy Award winning trailer that it is based off of has recieved overly positive feedback. Awards ROBLOX Film Festival 2013 The 2013 Golden Noob Awards Trivia *Among the cast and crew currently there are 4 Bloxy Award winners involved in the production. (Spideyrulz, MisterObvious, Dom2d2, and Arclordrpg) *Spideyrulz and Dom2d2 joined ROBLOX the same exact day (11th of April, 2008). *Darkray6000 made a trailer himself, called ' Builderman : Meet The Psychopath ' *The series combines the basic backstory details of Superman with current Roblox Mythology and pre-established characters to provide a new perspective to the way we view Roblox. *It will feature a full voice-cast. Category:Series Category:In-Production Category:2015 Category:2015 Series